One of them
by gilboob
Summary: On the night of All Hallow's Eve, he comes out, searching for the one who can truly fill his hunger. But does the child know that he is the one to fulfill this task?  AU Vampire!Prussia Child!Germany, lemon, blood drinking, general fantasy world
1. One of them

This is another request I got from my wonderful DestinyTot, and I'm _super_ excited that I'm writing this, because it's dark-ish and I don't get to write many dark-ish fics. Also, I didn't specify Ludwigs age, so you can choose, but just remember, this is SHOTA

http : / / 28 . media .tumblr. com /tumblr _lt3l26Xqir1qivag4o1_500 . jpg (some inspiration, just take out the spaces)

Background story (if you don't understand the first two paragraphs, even though they're totally random...orz): Gilbert is a vampire, who is also the general of a vampire army. There is a war that will happen between the vampires and the humans, but he is getting too old to command his armies. He is looking for a vampire or human to replace him when the time comes.

WARNING: Shotacon, so if you don't like that stuff, please leave now (you guys should know me well enough that I love smut)

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

A war was coming, and he knew it. Every man and woman of his kind could feel it, smell it, touch it. It wasn't long before the humans knew it too, and prepared, as they always did. Even the animals could sense it. They buried themselves deep in their homes, warm and content in the fact that the two species could settle the difference on their own. But sometimes it would drag on for months, years, _decades_; the last one did_. _And he hadbeen that samered eyed creature to lead that slaughter the humans called the "Bubonic Plague". His people decimated the others, wiping out every man, woman, and child they could reach with their clawed hands. He led that war with a fire in his eyes he no longer possessed now, for he was growing old, weak, and frail. He needed an heir, someone he could trust to take over this monumental job.

But he saw what his kind was capable of: killing, torturing, damn near cannibalism on some occasions_. _He didn't, no, _couldn't_, trust any of his warriors with a task such as that. He himself restrained his urge to join the fray many times, knowing he couldn't stop himself in the midst of the bloodshed. He needed someone that hadn't experienced the horrors of war, someone young and innocent that he could teach, mold and shape in the ways of war. He would become an apprentice, or maybe more if it had to come to that...

The boy was here. He knew it just by the scent of the air. The human was in this crowd, waiting for him, even if he didn't know it. As the slow, cool breeze lifted up his cape and swirled it around him, he gazed at each child, examining pale faces lighting up in the moonlight as they walked along the roadway. He couldn't use just any child, no. This one was specific, special, _different. _This one had a unique purpose; both in this world and for the blood lover's uses. He had a different scent, one he had smelled on only a handful of humans in his age of being. The second he saw the child he closed in, fixing his predatory and hungry eyes on that head of flaxen blonde hair.

He strode down the cobbled street elegantly, weaving in and out of the tiny bodies, checking their bags and baskets, comparing their haul of sweets to their friends, pointing and laughing when one got an apple, or a rock instead of a candy bar. His victim stood on the street corner, clinging to the lamp, the orange light giving his hair an eery glow, ironic because of the Holiday. He watched wistfully as the other kids skipped down the street, running along the emerald grass instead of the walkway. They said their usual mantra of "Trick-or-treat!" and took their candies, sprinting back across the lawn to the next house.

The boy watched all of this, probably a dozen times by now. He examined each face, small and squishy like his own, with jealousy and anger. _Why couldn't he be one of them, having fun and going around with his friends? _The answer to that was that he didn't have any friends. No one his age could relate to him; they thought he was odd, called him names, and then went off to play with their own companions. He glared and sighed sadly, sliding down the cool metal and sitting down on the damp grass. His costume pants ruffled around his knees, the scratchy fabric pricking his skin. The thought had popped up in his mind earlier that night to dress up and go Trick-or-treating, but once he got out the door, he realized he had no one to go with. The sapphire eyed boy gave up after five minutes and, instead of going back to Mr. Edelstein's house, where he resided, he went to the nearest streetlight and clung to it.

The poofy orange fabric of the pumpkin costume ballooned around his waist, making him feel more of a fool than he already did. Sliding down his head was a hat, made to resemble the stem and leaves of the orange vegetable, which was promptly thrown on the ground. _Why did Mr. Edelstein make him wear that stupid thing? He would rather go as a werewolf or something scary. _He didn't see the albino next to him, gazing at him with a predatory gleam in his eye. Gilbert stood behind him, looking at him with his red irises clouded with hunger. Oh, yes. This boy was the one.

Ludwig started, spotting the man only after he rested his head on his knees and lay his cheek on his forearm. The dark leather boots ended at his knees, the laces weaving through the eyelets perfectly. Dark blue pants hugged his strong legs, and an overflowing black dress shirt fell around his hips. His hair was, unusual for his character, was slicked back and placed in a tight ponytail at the nape of his alabaster neck. Razor sharp fangs retracted as he looked down at the small boy, sighting the fear in his eyes. Chuckling, he reached a hand down and ruffled the yellow hair.

"Do not be afraid, young one. There is nothing to be frightened of", the vampire said in a deep voice, crouching low on his heels to get face-to-face with his newest victim. He pushed a stray lock of hair out of the round face and tucked it behind the petite ear. _Besides what I might do to you later..._he thought with a smirk. He grasped the tiny hand in his and pulled the boy to his feet, placing his arm on his shoulder.

"Now, why are you not out there with your friends? Did they leave you behind, or are you lost?"

That last question stung. Not because of the sheer rudeness of it, but Ludwig actually thought his friends, if he had any, would abandon him, and probably before they even got to the first house.

"They didn't leave me behind, and I am not lost! I...I just felt like going by myself for once..." He looked down and away. _Why did he have to say it like that? It was as though he knew..._

"Well, you don't seem to be having much fun on your own. I shall take you back to my manor. There are far better things to do there than sit outside in the cold." It didn't really matter if the boy said no, because it wasn't a question, the boy _was_ going with him. His red eyes flashed with want, waiting impatiently to hear Ludwig's answer.

Ludwig looked around at the other kids, deciding he wouldn't want to be on his own anymore, and straightened his back, nodding curtly at the albino. Mumbling a quick, "Ja, let us go", he took the mans hand, snatching the costume hat from the ground. The walked silently on for a few minutes, before Ludwig spoke up.

"Sir, when will we get there?" _Sir, _he liked the sound of that title. Most of his soldiers called him "Master", if that at all. Their mouths were usually too full of flesh and bone to talk properly, and when they did speak, it was in the tongue of savages, garbled and ripped up like the prey the devoured. Ignoring the question, he led the boy to a carriage, strapped to two monstrous onyx horses. Gilbert lifted Ludwig up into the plush, red velvet seat, coming in after and shutting the door with an ominously loud 'click'

The horses trotted without command, leading them silently down the cobbled street, past gaudy seas of costumed children, and through twisted trees and moonlight. The ride was a relatively silent one, until Gilbert spotted the boy staring at the many jewels littering his body

"Is there a particular piece you fancy, kleine?" he asked, placing his hands on his knees, showing off his many glittering fingers, laden with rubies and sapphires. The boys eyes, however, were fixed on the Iron Cross hanging around his neck, twirling in midair on a leather string. "This one? Sorry, but this one stays with me. It's extremely precious, and I don't trust anybody else with it"

When the downcast look crossed his eyes, he sighed, and took the boy's hand. "Do not worry, there are far better things in the world than jewelry, I can assure you." The vampire stroked the boy's cheek with his thumb, relishing the frightened look in his eyes. The rest of the ride was a quiet one, going over rocky hills and flat meadows of deceased grasses until they reached a long narrow road, leading up to the biggest and grandest mansion Ludwig had ever seen.

Turrets jutted into the dark, ominous sky, and flickering candles could be seen standing on a crystal chandelier though the high window above the door. The cold stone shone in the gloomy moonlight, making the building shine dully as they rode up the path. The stones fell out of their places as the horses trotted their cloven hooves to the door, stopping with a snort. _The building looked more like a skyscraper close up_, Ludwig thought, fixing his eyes at the very tip.

Gilbert smiled, his plan to woo the child with the splendor of his castle was going well. _Now, to make sure he doesn't figure it out and want to leave, _he said to himself, reaching across and unlatching the door. He gently patted Ludwig out the door and followed, leading the blonde through the almost pitch black oak doors and into the marble hall. To his dismay, when he looked around, Ludwig could not find any butlers, maids, or other staff according to his fantasy.

"Are there any other people here?" he asked, tugging on the edge of the cloak.

"No, I live alone, except for the occasional visitor or weary traveler, but the do not stay long."

"Don't you get lonely?" He followed Gilbert up the marble steps and into a large elegant parlor room, shuffling nervously in the doorway.

"Yes, on occasions I do, but not anymore now that you are here. Come, sit in any chair you like!" he said with a genuine smile, gesturing to a number of plush seats and ottomans, sitting in his own special one in the center of the room. Ludwig glanced around, not catching the suspicious comment made about him, and sat in the largest and softest chair in the corner, next to the stained glass window. He snuggled into it, smiling at the equally happy albino opposite him.

"How do you like my home? Is it to your satisfaction?"

"Satisfaction?"

"Yes, surely an elegant, child like yourself has high tastes in architecture and art?" he asked, turning on the charm to seduce his prey. His crimson eyes flashed, momentarily revealing the want he had for the child, before returning to their deceptive copper. There were many ways he could convince people to do what he wanted, but this way was by far the most effective. And not to mention the most entertaining, as he got to witness the violent blushes and stammers he received.

"O-oh...yes, it is very beautiful..." he stuttered, the pink already rising to his cheeks, making his whole face feel warmer. _Did he just get complimented? No one ever did that to him before..._He looked around nervously, studying the room decorated with lavish paintings and furniture. Mr. Edelstein's house was grand, no doubt, but this surpassed even his elegant tastes. He fidgeted and played with the handle on his bag, twirling a piece of candy in his fingers, wondering if it would be rude to eat it.

"Ah, I see you have collected some fortune on your conquest, have you not? Oh, excuse me, what I meant to say was 'you have collected some sweets while you were out?'" he corrected himself, seeing the confused look on his face at his eloquent language. Ludwig nodded and stood up, moving over to the other and held out the sack, showing the moderate amount of candy he had gained.

"Would you like some?" he was taught to say this to anyone, being kind and generous was drilled into him at a young age. In truth, he didn't care for them, other than the chocolates, so he decided he would let the man have the others.

"Ah, no, I don't particularly enjoy them...how about I get us some refreshments while you stay here and enjoy your stash, hm?" He left without an answer, leaving little Luddy alone to sit back on the once warm seat and consume the sweets.

Gilbert, meanwhile, was in his kitchen, pouring out a fresh cup of blood red wine, and an extra one of beer for later. He filled a final one with warm milk, for the boy. After taking a sip of the wine and sighing appreciatively at its quality, he returned to the occupied room, spotting an already drowsy child. Chuckling lowly, he set the three glasses on a side table and picked up Ludwig, sitting back in his own large chair with him on his lap.

"Tired, mein lieber?" With a weary nod, Ludwig snuggled into Gilbert's warm chest. "Well, we can't have that now can we?" he said, picking up the child and turning him around, torso to orange clothed chest. By now the milk had cooled, which was perfect, because he didn't want the boy asleep again. He picked it up and handed it to Ludwig, who drank a little, before squirming in discomfort. This small movement stirred something deep inside the vampire, physically and mentally. He needed to carry out his plan fast, or else he might lose control.

"Aren't you uncomfortable in this absurd outfit?" he growled, tugging on the zipper impatiently.

"Absurd? I don't think so...Mr. Edelstein made it for me especially, and I'm grateful for it." he said, looking at the adult scornfully. Even though he was strict, his caretaker cared for him, and he didn't want anybody insulting him.

Gilbert ignored the look, pulling down the zipper fully. "Yes yes, Roderich ja? That's his first name...I've known him for a while now. Is he still stuck up and stuffy?" he asked, pulling off the pumpkin costume and discarding it on the floor, leaving Ludwig in his white undershirt and black pants.

Ludwig nodded, moving out off his costume confusedly. "Sir, what are you d-" he started, but was quickly cut off.

"I shall show you in a moment, kleine. And, by the way, my name is Gilbert, you shall do to remember it from now on." He picked Ludwig up and carried him up another set of stairs to a wide hallway, which he strode down briskly, passing o0ther rooms in search of his own. He tried calming himself, he needed to be in control when he took the boy, or he might end up hurting him. By the time he composed himself, they were in front of a dark red door. He gently put the boy down and opened it, revealing a large, lavishly decorated room.

Ruby curtains hung around large windows, showing the dark sky behind them. The dark cream carpet flattened under their feet as they stepped in, Gilbert moving to the bed on the opposite wall. He gestured for Ludwig to move in, and he did so, nervously, wondering what was going on.

"You've never been truly loved have you? Never wanted, or felt needed by anybody?" Gilbert asked out of the blue, lifting the boy onto the bed. It might have been a vague question, but he had to get Ludwig to agree somehow. Ludwig looked down, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm only a child, why would anybody love me? I have no friends, or family...Mr. Edelstein isn't even my real father! This is the most fun I've had in a while to tell the truth..." he mumbled the last bit, looking away as he colored red. He couldn't believe he was telling all this to a complete stranger, but he was comforted by it. Gilbert chuckled to himself, pulling Ludwig onto his lap and hugging him from behind.

"What would you say if I said that I loved you?" Of course he meant the term 'loved' in the loosest way possible. He did feel a connection to the boy, but he couldn't call it love, only..._lust._

"W-what do you mean 'love'?" he asked, looking into the crimson eyes above him, noting the strange difference.

"Let me put it a simpler way...Are there any times Roderich-"

"Mister Edelstein"

"Whatever. Are there any times _Mister Edelstein _and Miss _Elizabeta_ have told you not to go in their room at night? Any strange noises you hear when you sneak down the hallway and try not to get caught listening?"

"How did you-?"

"I have my ways, liebe. Now, answer the question" he mumbled into the boys ear, running his hands down his waist and rubbing small circles. In truth, he had been following (stalking more like it) Ludwig for a while, about two months, but he didn't need to know that. Squirming, Ludwig tried to get off Gilbert's lap, but strong hands held him in place.

"P-please let go, this feels weird..." he said, blushing as red as the others eyes. The image of Miss Elizabeta moaning out incoherent words as Mister Edelstein towered over her was making him flush.

"So you _do_ know what they were doing! My my, you are a curious boy..." Gilbert chuckled, tightening his grip on the bony hips, grinding up slowly at the thought. But instead it was Ludwig, panting and whispering his name, and he himself claiming the tiny, delicate body. The fangs emerged slowly, his head lowered, and his hair tickled the slim neck as the canines ran over the pale column of neck, not piercing just yet, but still pushing down enough to be felt.

"Ah, th-that hurts! Uh...Mister Gilbert...?" he turned around, finally spotting bright, primal eyes glaring back at him. His eyes lowered to his shoulder, and the teeth currently touching it lightly. They were...longer, _a lot_ longer than his own. Stories were told in the towns, behind closed doors and under bed covers about blood drinkers, life takers, the ones who could overtake your body, make you do things you couldn't control. But those were just stories, told only to entertain and frighten, not to be taken literally.

But this...this was real.

"I take it you know what these mean, ja? Gut, I don't have to explain then" he tossed Ludwig backwards onto the bed, standing up and removing his cloak. The telltale sounds of creaking bedsprings alerted him, and he sighed. He turned around to catch Ludwig in his arms, stopping him from leaving the room.

"You're testing my patience, child. I suggest you not do that again if you wish to stay unharmed" he growled, throwing a scared and shaking blonde back on the bed. He did as told though, wrapping his arms around his pulled up legs, examining Gilbert as he undressed, all the way down to his pants. He undid the ribbon restricting his hair, and it cascaded over his shoulders, shimmering in the scant moonlight.

Just to be sure he did not escape, the vampire gripped Ludwig's wrists in his own, forcing the hands to wrap around the oaken posts at the headboard. He let go and pulled on his arm, checking the invisible bonds he had placed on them. Smiling evilly, he sat back on the bed, unbuttoning the shirt and pants, pulling them slightly down to reveal dark grey underwear underneath.

The front was already slightly wet, and a tiny bulge could be seen through the fabric. Ludwig tried crossing his legs, but Gilbert stopped him, holding his ankles down as well. He ran a hand up the leg, gripping the arousal through the fabric. "Getting aroused now, are we? Gut, then I don't have to feel bad about taking you."

"T-taking me? Take me where?" Ludwig whined when the hand pulled back, looking up confusedly, but less afraid now. For all the boy knew about sex, he really was uneducated.

"Your innocence, little one. In the exact same way Mister Edelstein took Miss Elizabeta's. You will belong to me when the night is through, liebe, and there is nothing you can do to stop me" he growled, his fangs growing longer as he stared lustfully at the younger spread out beneath him. The body was perfect, untainted, and clear, and soon it would belong to him.

"You can't! They said only adults that are married can do that to each other, and  
>I'm a boy. What you're doing is a sin against God, and I won't allow you!" He kicked his feet furiously, trying to reason with his own want for the man.<p>

"News flash, kid. Not everybody believes in the same things, and don't let me _ever _let me hear you say the G-word again, not unless you're screaming it to the ceiling" he growled, slicing through the boxers in a quick, lustful haze. He ripped off his own pants, revealing his throbbing sex to the boy, who turned his head in embarrassment.

"Tsk tsk, can't even look your new Master in the eyes? We'll soon fix that" he said, turning Ludwig's head to face him. He fed off of the fear radiating from the sapphire eyes, but quickly registered the tears of fear returning.

"Do you want this, kleine?" he asked, not really caring one way or the other, but giving the impression that he was sympathetic. Ludwig shook his head rapidly, but then slowed the movements down as he remembered how he felt to be a human. Constantly embarrassed by his peers, always feeling alone and abandoned, never having a true father figure or mentor to keep to himself without anyone else stealing his away. Plus, if he was a vampire, he could live forever, right? How cool would that be!

"Ja, I do want it. But...will it hurt?"

"The sex? Not if I prepare you properly, it won't"

"No, I meant when you- mmphh!- he choked on the fingers now in his mouth, trying to speak around them.

"You have to make them slick with your saliva, or else I will make it hurt, understand?" he murmured, getting impatient with all the questions. Couldn't he just fuck the boy and get it over with? Ludwig did so, seeing the ferocious glare in Gilbert's red eyes, and swirled his tongue around the digits, trying to get them as wet as possible so it wouldn't hurt when the time came. The elders eyes flashed, following the route the delicate pink tongue took around his long fingers. His cock twitched in anticipation at the thought of all the sinful things he could do to the boy.

He removed the wet fingers, rubbing the spit between them more thoroughly, before moving down to the small, puckered entrance. He held his urges back, watching his finger disappear in the youngers entrance becoming almost too much. A shudder ran through the small body, but his moans of pain were held back, not wanting to sound weak. He did let one slip through, however, when a second was put in, and the two fingers were scissoring inside him. Closing his eyes, Ludwig tried not to think about what the real thing would feel like.

"You are strong, kleine. Not many humans of your age would even want to go this far" the vampire commented, trying to make Ludwig feel a little safer. "That bravery is just what I need in my companion"

"C...companion?" the blonde asked, lifting his head to look the elder in the eyes. _What was he talking about?_

"Ja, surely I told you before?" A quick shake of the head made Gilbert laugh. "Well, I might as well explain to you then. I chose you, Ludwig, to be my successor to my empire. Once the transformation is complete, I will take you under my wing, so to say, and train you to be the awesome ruler I once was"

"But...but I didn't agree to any of that! You tricked me!" he yelled. "This isn't fair!"

"Ah, but it is, little one. You see, when a person makes a promise to a vampire, that promise cannot be broken for any reason, even if you try to. You'll find yourself drawn to me against your will, and soon you will have no choice but to obey that desire." Speaking of desire, he plunged the last finger in roughly, watching Ludwig's back arch off the bed in pain. He quickly prodded around for the bundle of nerves he thought might be there, and, to his surprise, he was right. This time, Ludwig arched off the bed in pleasure.

"P-please, do that again!" he asked, still breathing deeply. The vampire complied and brushed the sweet spot again, licking his thin lips at the sight of the squirming boy. Longer and louder moans erupted from Ludwig, who threw his head back in this new found pleasure. He whined in protest when the long fingers were pulled out, looking up longingly at the other.

The red eyed demon chuckled and sat up, spat into his palm, and coated his now aching arousal. "What, afraid of a little pain?" he questioned upon seeing Ludwig's face. He didn't exactly have the smallest erection, and Ludwig knew he was in for a rough night. Pale fists gripped the satin sheets, watching Gilbert's hips inch forward until he was pressing against his entrance

It took all the concentration the vampire had not to ram in once the head was fully inside the tight passage. He heard a pained hiss and looked up, watching and feeling Ludwig tense in agony. He sighed frustratedly, kissing the blonde on the lips slowly as he pushes in the rest of the way. The blonde kissed back slowly, trying to ignore the pain in his lower region, and clenched his fists.

"I suppose you want the bindings off, ja?" he asked, and removed the invisible restraints. Ludwig lifted his arms and wrapped them around Gilbert's neck, trying to relax his muscles. Once he felt it, Gilbert lost all restraint, jabbing his hips forward, creating a lewd slapping sound, skin hitting skin. As his breath was swept away, Ludwig's nails scratched down the pale back, creating red stripes, and he clamped his mouth down on Gilbert's shoulder, drawing a small amount of blood.

But that amount was apparently sufficient. Gilbert's fangs lengthened all the way and bit down hard onto his new companion's neck, sucking all the precious blood he had to offer. _AB negaitive, nice taste, texture, and smell, _Gilbert thought, licking the two holes thirstily, never minding the loud scream coming from Ludwig's throat. They soon died out however, and he fell silent, turning paler as the transformation took place. He still felt pleasure, _much _pleasure, and he was quickly bringing his hand down to stroke his now apparent arousal in time with the vampires thrusts. His voice cracked as his sweet spot was hit and he groaned, arching his back into Gilbert's chest, eyes clouding with pleasure and lust.

He unconsciously rocked back on the hips pounding into him at a breakneck pace, and soon he was close to release. Summoning his voice one last time, he asked, "I f-feel different, what's going on?" The heat coiling in his stomach and groin was growing, second by second.

"You are c-close to ecstasy, kleine, und so am I. There is...ha..o-only one way to seal the bond, and we must come together" he groaned out against Ludwig's throat, seizing it again and stealing the rest of the child's innocence and life as he released his seed inside him. Ludwig came after, screaming his pleasure to the ceiling, coming over his pale chest and stomach. White spots covered his field of vision as he clenched his eyes shut. The elder's limp member slid out of him with a sick squelching sound. Gasping for breath, Ludwig opened his eyes, though they felt a little tighter than usual.

"Shh... don't move, the process isn't complete yet, you still have a few minutes left. Just try to relax, liebe." Gilbert whispered, closing Ludwig's eyes again, wiping his bloody lips on his wrist. However, the newly created vampire could smell it, and shot up, looking around for the source. The other sighed, pushing him back by his chest with both his hands, sitting fully on his lap.

"Aufhören zu kämpfen!" And he did. He fell flat against his will, and stared up angrily, thirst still unquenched. "You are not allowed to drink your own blood, no matter how much you may want to! You must drink the blood of others, but for now, you may drink mine." he explained, running a sharp fingernail down his inner arm, letting the red drops land in Ludwig's open mouth. When he was not stopped, he latched his mouth onto the source, sucking up the others sour blood like a starving child. Mouthful after mouthful was swallowed greedily, never faltering or stopping for air, not that he needed it anyway. He heard a low chuckle and looked up, still drinking.

"My my, you're very thirsty aren't you? Here, I have some that is probably better tasting than my own." He reached under his bed and took out a wine bottle of what appeared to be, well, wine. Once the cork was off, however, Ludwig soon learned that is wasn't, but that is was actually the most aromatic liquid he had ever encountered.

"O positive, the best man can give us, in my opinion at least. Taken from a young girl about a year ago, she was a beauty she was. Long black hair, sparkling green eyes...unfortunately for her I took a little too much, and she died. Pity, really, I was planning on making her one of us as well. But, if I didn't, you wouldn't have the pleasure of savoring her life, now would you?" A crystal wine glass was handed to him, and another was lifted and clinked against his, making a silent toast. Putting his lips to the edge, Ludwig gulped it down, swallowing as much as he could as if it would be taken away.

Gilbert lay down next to him, resting his back on the many plush pillows and pulling a cover over them both. His own glass was placed on the table it came from, and he gathered Ludwig into his arms, pressing his head down softly onto his chest. He gave a shuddering yawn, and closed his eyes again, nuzzling affectionately into his counterparts torso. A rumbling laugh gave way, and he could feel his hair being stroked affectionately.

"Tired, mein liebe? Sleep, we have to build up your strength tomorrow while there is still time." The blonde did so, and fell asleep, mumbling a small, "Guten nacht, Gilbert".

"Wait, I have something to give you before you sleep" He pulled off his Iron Cross, slipping it over the blonde hair and placed the symbol lightly on his chest. "Now that you are imne, this will remind everyone not to mess with you, ja? Anyway, I knew you liked it, so I might as well give it up, and besides, I have more" he said, going into his sidetable drawer and putting another necklace on.

Ludwig smiled softly and craned his neck upward, placing a small kiss in Gilbert's cheek, yawning and falling asleep again. Gilbert smiled softly, petting the flaxen hair. Said vampire fell asleep soon after, conveniently "forgetting" to mention the new, different bond he had just created. He would have to tell him that they were mates for life tomorrow.

Did I just sneak in a proposal? Yes...*headdesk* I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist. Sorry if its really lame too

Aufhören zu kämpfen-Stop struggling


	2. Chapter 2

Pinpricks of light fell through the lace curtains, giving the dank meeting room and already ominous glow to the chandelier on the ceiling. It fell on the shoulders of about a dozen or so stern looking men, each with their own wine glass placed exactly one foot to the right and two feet in front of them on the table, also covered in black lace. They were filled to the brim with red colored liquid, not wine, but something else, more...aromatic.

None of the men in the room touched them, hands too busy trying to prove their owners point.

"But Sir," one yelled, a five foot eleven brunette, eyebrows furrowed in frustration, "if we carry the plan out tomorrow, he'll be too occupied to notice anything!"

"Kuhn, you _know _that is a foolish plan. He has people, as we do, and they _know _where he is going, what he is doing, what he's going to be eating for Gott's sake. We can't just go in and..."

"What other choice do we have, Mauer? No other days are open for him, after that he disappears for another year, and we don't have enough men to tail him half way around the country!"

"We won't need to", came the simple reply, said from the head of the table. There sat a small boy, probably twelve, thirteen years old from the looks of it. His head was shrouded in the darkness the light couldn't reach, letting the silver buttons on his shirt gleam in the scant moonlight.

"S-Sir?" asked Mauer, wondering what the boy was thinking. Surely he didn't think they would go with Kuhn's plan? The man was foolish, thinking they could go in and...

"We follow Kuhn's plan. We go in, take everyone as quickly and quietly as possible, and no one is ever the wiser. Is that simple enough for you, or should I be plainer?"

That jab infuriated Mauer. "Who do you think you are?" He stood abruptly, almost toppling the wine glass and its contents onto the table. The chair fell back with a loud thud.

"Me? Well, I suppose I am the boy with your life in my hands, if I am not mistaken. Oh, and the lives of your wife and child if my facts are straight. Why? Do you feel like gambling tonight?" the boy teased, sitting back more comfortably. He played with the lapel on his collar, flicking a dust bunny off and onto the carpet.

Mauer gave a loud growl, stomping out of his chair from halfway down the long table and heading towards the boy, fangs gleaming and muscles tensing for a fight. Everyone's eyes were on either Mauer, or the child, nervous but excited for the upcoming fight. The larger of the two reached the other, grabbing him by the throat and yanking his face up to eye level. The room fell deadly silent and twin glares were exchanged, both pairs of eyes going deep red and fangs protruding pasts their lips. 

"Listen, _boy_," Mauer started, increasing his grip on the small neck, "I don't take orders from a worthless child. If you think I'll let you-".

His voice died, not from realization that he was assaulting his boss, but from the fact that a large knife had pierced his throat, pinning him to the wall parallel to the table. Ludwig was pulled to the side and choked momentarily, but a pair of hands held him up as Mauer's own let go, falling beside his bleeding body. Red drops fell on the floor with soft noises, and a few moments later the other men in the room were in a frenzy, ripping limbs off of the body, chewing and grinding.

With a sigh, Ludwig dropped back in his seat, rubbing his pained throat.

"Did he hurt you?" his savior asked, a tall albino with eyes a deeper red than anyone else's in the room, matching only Ludwig's. His large hands pressed out the wrinkles in his shirt and smoothed out the blonde hair.

"No, I'm fine. I've taken far worse hits than that." Ludwig looked over to the animals that were once his trained men, and to the mangled limbs that used to be a vampire. "And get these cretins out, and clean up the blood. Any more time in here and I might go feral too"

"Yes, _master" _Gilbert walked over, picking up what was left of the body with his thumb and forefinger, opening a window and throwing out onto the lawn. The creatures followed, trailing the blood as it dripped down the wall. He left the window reluctantly and glanced at the bloody carpet.

"No. You promised you'd fast until the plan was carried out. Now come with me." The elder followed the order, dragging the table cloth with him, spilling the blood from the wine glasses onto the table. If he couldn't have any, no one could. With an exaggerated sigh he knew his master could hear, he left the room, blocking out the tempting smell and inhaling the new and more pleasant aroma of his young mate.

"Well?" Ludwig looked up at him expectantly, waiting for an answer. He tapped his foot and glared. Instead of words, he received a sharp laugh and a lift into the air. The smell, the sound, the _sight _ of Ludwig could always bring him out of his sour mood, and the blonde couldn't help but laugh with him. The memories of the fight were temporarily put out of his mind, until a tender hug from his lover sent pain up his throat.

"Are you okay, my lord?" Gilbert halted his steps, pulling Ludwig away from his body to inspect closely the fresh purple bruises. His long fingers rubbed the skin around it tenderly, watching the color fade to a slight pinkish as he did so.

"I already told you, I'm fine. And drop the 'my lord' charade, no one's here but you and me." He clung tighter to Gilbert's chest.

"You didn't seem fine when it happened. Why didn't you do anything? What if I couldn't stop him?" Gilbert asked worriedly, stopping on the high stairs, turning Ludwig's body to face him. "I won't be around to save you forever, mein Prinz."

"What? Of course you will, why are you saying that?" He looked up confused and hurt, did this mean Gilbert didn't love him anymore? Tears pricked in his eyes, but he willed them away. He was always told that crying was for girls, and especially not dignifying for a soon-to-be vampire lord.

"I...just forget about it, I didn't mean anything by it." He walked up the stairs again, only stopping to open the door to Ludwig's bedroom. He carried the now silent blonde inside, setting him down on the bed and beginning to unbutton his shirt. Ludwig let him, as the nightly ritual gave him time to get his mind on other matters than the unsettling comment. When he was almost fully nude, save for his underwear, Gilbert grabbed a pair of pajama's from the dresser, slipping them over his mate's head and pulling the pants up his legs.

No words were ever exchanged during it, not even a glance was spared. Ludwig, feeling too awkward, and Gilbert knowing this, didn't want to make it any harder. When he was done, he stood up and turned to the door.

"I trust you can brush your own teeth, Ludwig. Goodnight." He finished quietly, lowering the oil lamps glow at the door. His hand was about to reach for the doorknob before he was interrupted.

"Stay." The word was not asked, but commanded, and, as servant to master, Gilbert obeyed, but without some remarks first.

"I should not. You know the rules of the bond, I cannot sleep with you, innocent or otherwise, until the plan is carried out" he said blankly, not turning around.

"It was not a question, but an order. I was not asking for you to sleep with me. Just get on the bed, you fool." The words could have been taken as a tease, but instead they stung, as he intended them too. With a quiet growl Gilbert turned around on his heel, striding like a shadow to the large bed, but not sitting down. With more force than was really necessary, or possible had he been human. Ludwig took hold of the others wrist, jerking him sharply onto the bed.

"I told you to sit, you disobeyed me."

"Yes, I did. I do not believe doing this is prudent or wise. You know the rules, I cannot-"

"I only want you to be with me until I fall asleep" Ludwig said quietly, looking at a random spot on the floor, fiddling nervously with the black bedsheets. He heard a small laugh and then the groan of the bed springs as Gilbert sat on the bed. Then he felt his neat hair being mussed, long fingers running through the blonde strands.

"You are still too much like a human, kleine. Sometimes I regret turning you, you would've been much funner to keep than you are now." Ludwig rolled his eyes at the teasing, laying back and watching as his mate copied him, pulling him close.

"But, if I didn't, I wouldn't have an heir to my kingdom, so I suppose I'll have to settle with you as you are now."

"_Settle?_ What, am I not up to your standards as your successor?" he teased back, turning up a fake hurt and confused expression.

"Oh no, my lord, you are handling everything wonderfully. Other than the fact that you challenged one of your most trained followers and I had to rescue you. No, you're doing great."

At mention of the fight, Ludwig fell silent, thoughts running through his head like wildfire. "My lord, is everything all right?" the older inquired, puzzled by the silence.

"What did you mean by you "wouldn't be around forever to save me"?" The child all but shouted, tears forming again, but running freely down his face. "You told me we could live forever, what were you talking about?"

"Ludwig, what I meant was that...you know what I told you the night we mated, right? That you would take over my empire?" Ludwig nodded, wiping his eyes. "What I didn't tell you is what would happen once you did so," he explained, placing his hand over Ludwig mouth just as he was about to protest. "When you become of age, and the documents are fully signed and sealed, I will disappear completely from this world, and unfortunately, there is nothing you can do or say to stop it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but know you know."

He lifted his hand slowly away, placing back on Ludwig's cheek, rubbing circles in it with his thumb. Understandably, Ludwig was mad-furious was more like it-and screaming profanities at the top of his lungs, salty tears staining his porcelain face. They weren't true words, but Gilbert could understand them anyway. He got up after Ludwig sat up, smashing everything in his reach. Bookshelves, glassware, the oil lamp on the side table all fell. The last created a small fire, but it was ignored as his rage strengthened. He felt cheated, lied to, and most of all, heart broken. Here was the creature he gave his life to, his innocence to, his _trust _to, and he tells him he has to disappear, without his consent?

Soon he had gone feral, and even for a twelve year old, he was strong. Fangs protruded, hair flew wildly around his face, and eyes grew to a menacing blood red. Down the stairs he went, bent on destroying everything in the mansion to ease his torment. First came the kitchen, the decorative and useless pots, pans, and glasses were torn out of the cabinets, and soon those were ripped off the wall too. Shards of glass crunched under his feet as he scrambled to the conference room where he was several minutes ago. The legs of all the chairs were ripped off, the lace tablecloth torn, and the bloodied section of the carpet chewed up. Ludwig spit it out and breathed deeply, the blood invading his senses.

He went straight back to the table, just about to lap up the spilled life that Gilbert toppled, when said vampire appeared, pulling him back. Ludwig struggled fiercely, out of anger, hatred and newfound bloodlust. He growled ferally, nails scratching at the only part of oak table he could reach, bringing it ever closer. Gilbert gave a frustrated sigh, extending his own fangs.

"Ugh, I hate it when I have to purge you" he muttered, splitting the soft skin on his mates neck. The blood from the carpet hadn't gone very far in his system, so it only took a few moments for it to resurface and reappear in his own mouth. He spit it on the floor, holding a now limp child in his arms, sapped of all energy. He planted himself on the only chair left standing.

"I...hate you...so much..." Ludwig mumbled, tumbling his head back onto his shoulder, eyes closed and breathing shallowly. His fangs retracted slowly, and soon he opened his eyes to an exasperated mate. "What?"

"I told you already you can't drink blood before the plan is carried out. You need to be pure." Gilbert stood up, Ludwig in his arms, and set back up the stairs, returning to their room.

"The plan? Is that all you can...think about?" the blonde asked exhaustedly, trying not to pass out, "I think you owe me...an apology. You lied to me dammit."

"Lied? I did nothing of the sort. I merely neglected to tell you that I would leave. After our consummation, I was rather..._intoxicated _by your life, it is rather strong you know, and I had a sort of hang-over the next morning. You were exhausted, but quite cute when you were sleeping. Newly changed ones often are." A glare from Ludwig made him clear his throat nervously, searching for a new tactic. "What? It's true! Anyway, I forgot, and it only occurred to me now to tell you. Granted, six years _is _a long time to forget-"

"You owe me" Ludwig cut him off quickly. He climbed down from Gilbert's arms once they were in his room. Once he was back under the covers, he shuffled around, giving Gilbert the cold shoulder. Gilbert smiled. All was forgiven. He leaned down and pressed a small kiss to the child's temple and walked out, stomping out the last of the fire from the spilled oil lamp.

"Guten nacht, mein Prinz"

"_Master Ludwig Beilschmidt and Sir Gilbert, his Majesty Duke Alexander Christoph Jaeger and her Majesty Duchess Maria Abigail Elsa Jaeger cordially invite you to attend their masquerade ball, on the fifteenth of October, in the year of our Lord Eighteen hundred and Fifty Five at seven o'clock p.m. This ball is invitation only, please make sure you have this invitation in your possession upon arrival. White collar attire is required, and only clothing of a costume nature will be allowed. Please reply with your answer by no later than-"_

The fire flared up and consumed the invitation, causing the edges to curl and blacken as they crackled. The expensive ink melted and let off fumes, overpowered by the oaken scent from the burning wood. Once it was done burning, the fire returned to its usual level, light flickering on the brass grates. Two figures stood in front of the fire, one considerably smaller than the other, but you already know who that one is.

"Really, a masquerade? Are they making it easy for us on purpose?" asked the taller. He straightened his mask. It was a tall, feathered, red and black tower, shaped like a strange monsters skull. It stuck uncomfortably to his paper skin, tugging on his stray hairs.

Ludwig ignored the comment and fixed his own beak-like atrocity, reminiscent of the face coverings doctors used to wear during the time of the Black Death. Gilbert insisted, seeing as he was there during the time, and he needed the entertainment of reminding himself of the foolish humans he encountered during the onslaught. He strode to the tall mirror on the side wall, brushing off his cream colored suit, the frills itching his wrists and arms as he stretched them out.

"Maybe they are simply _asking_ to be taken, perhaps?" continued the albino, buttoning up the last of his buttons on his red lined tuxedo. He was ignored again. "Is something wrong, my lord?" No answer. "Nervous?"

"No, just...anxious is all" He finally got his answer, and smiled. "What if something goes wrong? What if it ends early before we can do anything?" Ludwig looked up from his spot towards Gilbert, who had moved just behind him. He put his hands on his mates shoulder's, giving them a reassuring squeeze.

"Nothing will go wrong, Ludwig. We've planned this moment from the beginning, I planned it before I even _changed _you. I was the one who gave the Duke the idea for the party, and I casually tipped him off that you should be invited too.This is a momentous occasion, you should be happy! You will experience your first kill! Back when I was your age, it was me, in the woods, without any help. I had to find a human in a whole area of forest, and when I came back, there was no celebration, not even a word was said."

"You were born in the year 666, remember? They probably thought you were a direct descendant of Lucifer himself, seeing as you were the most ferocious of your kind." Ludwig smiled a bit, tugging on the edge of his costume nervously.

"Yes, well, that may have something to do with it, but I personally think it was that fact that there weren't so many of us at the time. They probably thought I was still human, they sent me out the day after I was turned. And there was still some hype about witches, even among our kind." Gilbert tugged on the ribbon confining Ludwig's face, leaning over him for a slow and lazy kiss. "Come, we must get going, the ball starts in a hour, and their castle is a while away."

Ludwig gave a reluctant sigh and turned to the door, stepping out into the bitter fall breeze. They got into the carriage, Ludwig running over the night's up coming events in his small head, Gilbert copying him, although looking less concerned. The horses trotted off on the gravel, whinnying occasionally, as if in warning. They couldn't get there fast enough in the youngster's opinion, but they finally arrived at the tall mansion. It was considerably smaller in stature and architecture than his own abode, but of course it was built only ten years ago. Their castle was erected in the twelfth century, and had withstood much more than elaborate get-togethers and balls.

They rode up smoothly around the tall fountain, settling finally at the front steps. Gilbert got out first, leading Ludwig up to the dark teak doors, flashing the bouncer a small grin. They entered without incident, and followed the throngs of the elite through the wide hall. Dozens of servants, butlers, and other, most likely hired for low wages, lower class people tittered around, checking their superiors supplies of champagne and hors d'oeuvres. They were being smacked in the face by waving arms or sleeves of dresses, and had to bend down to pick up the discarded food.

"Ugh, human are vile, horrendous creatures." The young wrinkled his face at the sight, not of the servants, but the indifferent higher class, treating them as if they were dirt.

"Yes, yes, you may tell me all about your opinions of them _later, _Ludwig. I do share your sentiments, but for now we must find the Duke, I want to show you off." Gilbert replied, sliding them both through the warm bodies, discreetly covering his nose at one woman's excessive use of perfume, which did nothing to cover up her husband's horrible body odor. The man was finally spotted near a low table, laden with cakes and other foodstuffs, of which he was filling his already mountain high plate. Both vampires gagged at the sight. They stifled it quickly as the Duke turned their way. Sidling stealthily to him, Ludwig was abandoned, watching Gilbert tap him on the shoulder and whisper discreetly in his ear.

The two adults shared a bout of raucous laughter, Gilbert's own cleverly disguised. They turned back and walked towards Ludwig, who respectfully kissed the hand offered to him, smelling the sweet, over ripe life beneath it. They made small talk for a few minutes, the boy always being ignored by his elders, Gilbert only doing it to play the part. "I can't believe such a boy as yourself is here," commented the Duke at last, his tone a high, uppity, snobbish one, as if Ludwig wasn't the boy who had successfully reached a high rank in the military, and at the age of twelve no less. Being the life partner of a well known and ferocious vampire did have its perks, including the extensive library full of tomes of military tactics and defenses.

A few minutes passed and Ludwig was still being treated like a common child. Several other nobles came over, including the duchess, the woman wearing too much perfume, and some obscure member of the royal court, who had a monocle that cracked right along the edge, and an off color tail coat that did nothing to hide his enormous backside. Each had a small mask, but they were not on, instead held in their pockets. Ludwig sighed frustratedly, resisting the urge to just get it over with and kill them all, but he had to wait. It was only when one person spoke up that he listened.

"...He is British, isn't he? His first name is Terrence." The fat man chimed in, getting obnoxiously close to the duke. "Surely you should know."

"Yes, but his surname is French, it is Rousseu. Which is he, French or English?" Replied the woman, talking snappishly.

"If you knew anything, you ignorant twits, you would know that he is both. His mother was Éléonore Rousseu and his father was Peter Westbrook." Ludwig mumbled, glaring at the so called 'educated' adults. "They met in Liverpool in eighteen ten, eloped and fled England. They couldn't stay together though, because Peter was brutally murdered in Stuttgart, leaving his pregnant wife." Gilbert looked down and smiled behind his hand, shaking with suppressed laughter. "When Terrence grew eighteen, he took his mother's maiden name, seeing as he had severe abandonment issues and despised his deceased father, who he blames for his mother's now failing health."

"Did you say something?" asked the duke.

"No. Nothing at all." he said cutely, turning on the childish charm and revealing a toothy grin, and watched as he turned back. "Nothing that you shouldn't already know, seeing as he is your top priority. Terrence is planning on invading Germany to find his 'father', who he is deluded into believing is still alive and in your royal court, and he plans on killing anyone else in the way. If you had known all of this, we wouldn't be here, frittering our time away on silly parties."

"Well since all of that is true, I think we are doing Terrence a favor. News travels like wildfire in this country and we don't want him to waste all that energy for nothing." The words tumbled off Gilbert's lips languidly, a sadistic smile curling his lips. He looked over to see the duchess eating her third piece of cake, her dress groaning invisibly under the strain. "At least he won't have to waste his time on her, it might take some time for a bullet to rip through all the fat."

The elitists looked over to them, a loud laugh catching their attention. "Have we said something amusing to you?", one of them asked, annoyed. Ludwig's soon to be frank answer was cut short, however, by the tuning of instruments, a low rumbling bass note catching their attention. He recognized it as a cello, harmonizing to the high pitched drone of a viola. Ever since he had come under Gilbert's wing, he had grown a curious love for string music. It was new, exciting, and so much more... _captivating_ than Mister Edelstein's obsession over piano pieces.

The other guests took their respective places on the floor, waltzing slowly to the melody. The others left without a backward glance, Gilbert dragging Ludwig over to the floor. They began to dance. "Don't worry. The time is soon to come. Once the dance is over, the others will arrive. All hell will break loose, and you'll have your first kill under your belt."

"I wish I didn't have to kill the Duke, though. He is such a high standing member of society, it would be a real shame if he disappeared." A guest, dressed in long dark purple coattails, swayed in front of his vision, blocking his view of the portly man. They weaved in front of them, getting ever closer. Out of the corner of his eyes, Gilbert spotted Kuhn, standing out side of the large window a dozen feet up the wall.

_They had arrived._

They danced for what seemed like hours, switching from slow waltzes, to faster tempos, each vampires eyes fixed on either the Duke, or their companions outside the walls. "Is it almost over?" came the quiet whine, and the taller laughed.

"Not yet, not until the dances are over." They kept up their motion boredly, their bloodlust becoming stronger by the second as they watched each human dance, unaware of their fate to come. _Finally _they had stopped moving, and they all turned to clap respectfully. The Duke and Duchess moved up the grand staircase that ran along both walls, looking over the banister at the commoners. Smugly, they received the applause, and began to ramble about how _it was a pleasure to see you all again, and we hope we will be able to have this wonderful little gathering again next year, if weather permits, hahahaaa _garbage. Ludwig leaned on Gilbert, fiddling with his mask, just about to lose control, take it off and attack.

"What in Vlad's name are they _doing?" _Gilbert hissed, and Ludwig followed his eyes. The others outside the window had become as restless as he had, if not more so. A couple were prying at the locks on the window with their claws, and soon they had burst open, vampires and demons pouring in like rain. Face to his hand, Ludwig sighed. "Idiots" he murmured, he was supposed to give the signal for them to invade.

Shouts and screams were heard, but drowned out in Ludwig's mind as he changed, eyes dilating and muscles bulging slightly. He was still a boy, so he wasn't as developed as Gilbert, whose torso had shed its cotton skin. His body had turned an ashen gray on command, and fangs lengthened, muscles tensed, snarls ripping themselves from his throat. Now that chaos reigned, they were being summoned, and they couldn't resist it's sweet song. He pushed his way through the frantic crowd, trying to get to the Duke before he escaped. His vision was blocked a few times, but eventually, he got to the base of the stairs. He practically flew up them, standing at the banister.

The sight that met him wasn't pretty. One of the lower vampires was already gnawing away on the flesh at his neck, blood pooling on the ground and dripping down the second flight of stairs. His second choice for a victim was screaming bloody murder at the top of her lungs, her pearls and diamonds falling off her neck as she ran out of the building. "We have to find you someone before they all leave!" said Gilbert, scanning the crowd for any wounded prey. _There, there was a man lying face down on the floor. _He didn't seem to be breathing, and there were some blood spatters around his head.  
>He jumped down, accidentally landing on a running woman.<p>

"So sorry my dear." He strode over to the man. It was the same one that had blocked their view of the Duke during the dances. He tipped the mans face up, looking at the mask covering his features. _Odd, he looks familiar..._

"I suppose he will have to do." Ludwig had come down the steps, weaving his way in between the remains of the crowd. He stooped down, wiping some of the blood off his forehead. "Is he still alive?"

"Yes, but just barely. You had better finish him before loss of blood does first."

Ludwig gulped. He was more than nervous now, frightened out of his wits was more like it. This was the most important time in his life (other than being potty trained of course), and it was finally here. He leaned down and inserted his canines into his prey's jugular. Instantly the life filled him, flowing out of pinprick hole at the back of his mouth, simultaneously filling his mind with a warm, almost heavenly sensation. Blue eyes closed as he sucked on the piercings, and it ended all too soon for him. The life was drained, and the deed was done. Carefully, he tipped the mans face to the side, peeling the mask off slowly. Everything in the world stopped when he saw.

Roderich. Roderich Edelstein. He had just killed his caretaker of more than ten years, the one who had cared for him and loved him like a father. His heart shattered, and if he was able to cry anymore, there would have been tears.

"I...I am deeply sorry", murmured Gilbert. Choked back laughter formed in his throat, but he managed to disguise it as sobs. Now his mate was fully and totally his. No one, except maybe Elizabeta, would take him, but that could be easily remedied. Ludwig was teetering on the edge, however. His veins were still coursing with blood that was not his, but he felt relieved. Now he was free. Free from the guilt of leaving without a trace, giving no warning, telling absolutely no one about his whereabouts. He stood up stiffly, tipping Roderich's head back with the tip of his boot, and turning on his heels.

"Burn the place."

"Excuse me?"

"I said burn it. Burn everything. Leave no trace that this building ever existed, and have all the bodies removed. Let the others have a feast if they wish, but bury _him_ properly."

"As you wish, Ludwig." The elder looked around at his companions, giving a high pitched whistle. "You have one hour to purge this place of the scum that devoured our land and people! Leave no survivors! After that hour, this will be burned, and no trace will remain!"

The two left, the sounds of tearing flesh ringing throughout their ears. The sight of the flaming mansion was forever engraved in their minds, the carriage passing out of sight into the darkness and away from the unmarked burial mound on the side of the hill.


End file.
